1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mop, and in particular to a mop with a spinning device which spins the mop head to remove water by a centrifugal force from the mop head by axially pushing the shank of the mop.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional mop generally includes a mop head, multiple fabric strips connected to the mop head where the fabric strips designed to absorb water are usually made of cotton, sponge, and so on. A shank is connected to the mop head so that the user holds the shank and merges the mop head into water and then squeezes the fabric strips so as to mop the floor. However, the process to squeeze the fabric strips is inconvenient and requires a big force which is difficult for some users. Some mops are improved to include a clamping device connected thereto and the mop strips can be clamped before using. It is experienced that the fabric strips are unevenly dried and the clamping device occupies a lot of space.
Recently, a product, “mop bucket with wringer” is provided in the market. The structure of the product generally comes with an outer bucket and an inner bucket with many apertures where the mop can be spun. When the inner bucket is spinning relative to the outer bucket manually or mechanically, the centrifugal force removes the water from the fabric strips.